Soñando Despierta
by kiose
Summary: Hay veces en que nuestros pensamientos son tan espesos que llegamos a perdernos en ellos con facilidad.Pero...¿Qué pasa cuando nos hundimos tanto en ellos que comenzamos a soñar despiertos? [oneshot]y un leve TamaXHaru [pero es bien leve, lo juro]


Holas...

Seh, ya sé que han de estar pensando que hay vengo otra vez yo, pero es sólo que de la nada se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Es mi primer fic de Ouran y está narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Haruhi. En cuanto al otro personaje... no creo que necesiten que les diga quien es. Ojalá les gusté...

------------------------------------

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, un paso decidido. El sol encontrándose en el ocaso entre algunos edificios y un gran reloj rosa que se alzaba imponente en el centro de la institución.

Le dirigí una mirada rápida a aquella inmensa torre en donde se encontraba el instrumento que dictaba el tiempo y me percaté de que ya era tarde, seguramente no tardaría en oscurecer.

Seguí en mi constante andar hasta que posé mi pie sobre un trozo de papel, levanté la planta de mi pie sin despegar el talón del piso y al instante se produjo el sonido de un papel arrugado. Retiré mi pie y retrocedí un poco, acto seguido me agaché y recogí aquello que parecía una foto.

En ella un chico de cabellos rubios abrazaba a un oso de peluche.

La luz que iluminaba la imagen era tenue, me acerqué a al ventana más próxima para mirar con más detalle a aquel muchacho que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Los últimos débiles rayos de sol me dieron la pauta para reconocer esos ojos azules. Se veían tan diferentes, tan llenos de ilusiones y esperanzas. A pesar de que en esa foto el aun era un niño seguía conservando esos ojos tan tiernos nadie podría imaginar jamás por todo lo que habían pasado esos ojos.

Esto último me hizo reflexionar.

Yo sabía lo que era perder a una madre; pero debía ser mucho peor saber que seguía viva y no poder verla. No obstante vivía con su padre (bueno, no exactamente porque él vive en una mansión aparte) quien simplemente lo trataba con indiferencia. Sin mencionar a su abuela, una persona fría y cruel, que únicamente lo dejaba vivir por ser el único descendiente de los Suoh. En cambio yo aunque no veía mucho a mi padre por su trabajo sabía que él me tenía mucho cariño.

Eso ya lo cambiaba todo.

El eco de unos pasos seguido por el rechinar de una puerta y el golpe que está produce al cerrarse me hicieron despertar ¿pero...de qué? Si yo no estaba dormida. Pero estaba soñando; soñando despierta.

Los pasos se distanciaban, pero quien aparte de mí estaba a estas horas en la escuela.

La curiosidad me mató y en esos momentos estuve dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Guardé la foto en la bolsa de mi saco y comencé a avanzar. Guiándome por el eco de los pasos llegué hasta un punto en el que no sabía hacia donde seguir.

El eco de una puerta al cerrarse me dio la ubicación exacta de aquella persona; la tercera sala de música. Sin duda en mi paso avancé hasta mi destino. Antes de entrar me detuve en una ventana cercana a la dichosa sala de música.

Admiré los últimos segundos que el sol brindaba. Sin darme cuenta la tarde ya se había convertido en noche, una brisa fresca y gentil recorrió mi cara y de nuevo caía en ese sueño que me alejaba de la realidad.

Reaccioné pocos segundos después y rápidamente la curiosidad me invadió. Avancé a largas zancadas hacia él lugar que saciaría mi curiosidad y estuve a punto de abrir de un golpe la puerta siendo presa de la curiosidad, pero esa no era mi manera de hacer las cosas. En ese momento comencé a escuchar una melodía que paralizó por completo cada músculo de mi cuerpo despojándome de mi curiosidad sin dudarlo.

Mi mano que estaba a punto de girar la manija se detuvo.

La melodía era tan hermosa que si mi corazón hubiese podido se hubiese detenido a escuchar.

Detrás de esa puerta no podía escuchar con detalle la bella sonata que resonaba en mis oídos con suavidad y delicadeza desencadenando los más puros sentimientos enterrados en lo profundo de mí.

Así que más decidida que nunca giré con firmeza la manija y abrí esa puerta que representaba una limitación; una barrera entre esa dulce música y yo.

Lentamente aunque muy decidida fui entrando en la habitación y ahí frente a la luz de la preciosa luna de plata se admiraba la silueta de un muchacho interpretando una hermosa melodía en un piano de cola.

El reloj que se asomaba por el ventanal que estaba a un costado del muchacho marcaba una hora con insistencia, pero yo no le hacía caso ¿qué importaba el tiempo en un lugar donde las agujas del reloj se detenían?

Una luz plateada delineaba su silueta en la oscuridad dándole un toque mágico al concierto privado y secreto que estaba presenciando.

Todos los factores que envolvían ese momento me hacían sentir que era el momento más perfecto y hermoso que había vivido jamás.

Era una noche agradable. El momento tierno se reflejó en su mirada mientras el sonido del piano inundaba la habitación, el pianista se dejaba llevar por cada nota que tocaba. Era simplemente perfecto.

Él estaba completamente inundado por una pasión que se desbordaba por todos los acordes que resonaban con el sentimiento que su corazón quería expresar mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con habilidad por las teclas. No había duda; el joven estaba inspirado.

Aunque yo no lo quisiera ya no lo podía evitar, estaba despierta, de eso estoy segura, pero...al mismo tiempo estaba sumida en el más profundo de los sueños.

Mi cuerpo estaba ahí parado mirando como él tocaba el piano, pero mi mente estaba flotando en las notas que salían del piano.

No supe en que momento terminó la música pues mi mente se había aislado por completo.

Las campanadas del gran reloj me sacaron de mi ilusión; de mi sueño.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba sentada frente al piano, miré a mí alrededor; él ya no estaba en la habitación. Mientras examinaba todos los rincones de aquella sala en busca de alguna seña que me indicara el rumbo que él había tomado noté que su fotografía, misma que había guardado en el bolso de mi saco, ya no se encontraba.

No bastó más que un vistazo rápido sobre el piano para encontrar una pequeña nota sobre sus teclas. La miré por unos instantes para luego tomarla entre mis manos y desdoblarla. Contemplé unos instantes la caligrafía; sin duda él había escrito esa nota. Luego de percatarme de eso proseguí a leerla.

_-Haruhi:_

_la próxima vez que elijas soñar asegúrate de hacerlo cuando estés dormida...-_

Terminé de leer aquella nota y sonreí mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en mi bolsa. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. No puedo explicar la felicidad que me invadió, ya que el resto de la nota decía así:

_-...debo admitir que te veías hermosa con esos ojos tan lindos perdidos en mis notas musicales, eso me hizo sentir halagado y al juzgar por tu mirada podría jurar que te gustó mi interpretación de piano._

_Si quieres puedes venir a escuchar más interpretaciones, suelo venir los martes...sólo en caso de que estés interesada, serías más que bienvenida, no lo dudes, estaría dispuesto a repetirlo sólo por ver de nuevo la luz de la luna reflejada en esos ojos aun perdidos en la música._

_Suoh Tamaki Rey del Club de Anfitriones_

_PD: gracias por encontrar mi foto, la había estado buscando...-_

_------------------------------------------------_

Bien, eso fue todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Y si se preguntan que porque Tamaki frecuenta la Tercera Sala de Música los martes...digamos que me gustan los martes...jeje.

Y como siempre kiosé pide unicamente un Review a cambio porque ya saben; la fascinación de kiosé son los reviews (que la hacen sonreir).


End file.
